


Invisibility is Invincibility: Invisibility Jelly

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: This is a continuation of my last fanfiction post as new ideas come to my mind. These ideas were partly inspired by the Ancient Aliens series I've watched lately. Hope y'all enjoy!





	Invisibility is Invincibility: Invisibility Jelly

However, Princess Blue Moon and Green Moon’s quest in transforming Gizmo does not end here. They are thinking about something more.  
Ever since they bring Gizmo to Silvermoonia, they have done a lot of experiment on it as well as the meaner mogwais spawned off its back. However, they are not satisfied: it is only Phase I of their experiment. Now, they are about to begin Phase II of their experimentation on Gizmo.  
Whenever Gizmo turn into Ja Dal, the princesses will look at him and smile sincerely. Ja Dal reminds them of the third prince of Purplemoonia, since he looks just like the fine young man in his human form. It warms their hearts as they look at this “fake” replica of the long-deceased Prince Ja-in. However, deep in their hearts, they know it’s not good enough. For one thing, Ja Dal could be entrapped or killed off by a monk or cardinal with supernatural sight if he is recognized on the street and caught. Therefore, the princesses must think of something fast.  
Duchess is often with Gizmo and the two are often seen walking side-by-side romantically around the facility, much to the jealousy of the remaining gremlins. Still, when Gizmo is alone, it often feels a bit homesick of Earth. The princesses knew they won’t be able to keep Gizmo forever.  
One mildly warm morning, Green Moon walks into the Peaceful Creature Laboratory on the fifth floor of the science facility. Bluemoon is sitting there quietly, and both of their hearts are heavy with worries.  
“Sister, do you think we should release the captive mogwai sou back to Earth, or let its mortal masters come here?” She asked.  
Bluemoon frowns. “Imoto*, you know very well we cannot let the Peltzer couple come to Silvermoonia that easily. For one thing, the atmosphere in our kingdom is unfit for long-term human survival.”  
“But it is growing homesick.” Said Green Moon in a low voice.  
“I know!” Bluemoon shouted. She calms down and apologizes for the shouting, then she let out a long sigh: “That is why we must finish making the invisibility jelly soon.”  
“But…is it really going to be alright? What if the current ruler of the kingdom finds out?” Asked Green Moon.  
“Don’t worry about that. He doesn’t know this place, and he doesn’t even know we are still alive. Snow Butterfly has already retreated to Mount Verdant Moon too. If we live our lives carefully and don’t let anybody in the Neo-Silvermoonist territory find us, we will be just fine.” Bluemoon said calmly. Green Moon bows to her silently and leaves.  
They didn’t notice Gizmo sneak out of its room and overheard their entire conversation when it comes out for a stroll in the facility. It looks sad and sighs.  
It is lunchtime, and Gizmo was sitting in its cage in the Observation Room, still looking sad. The door slide open and Green Moon comes in with a glittery silver tray. On the tray, there is a duck-shaped porcelain bowl with sweet potato casserole inside. Next to the duck-shaped bowl is a small cup of clear jelly. Green Moon set down the tray next to the cage and opens it.  
Gizmo stands up and turns to the food. “I have brought you something to eat.” Said Green Moon.  
Gizmo looks up at her with its innocent wide eyes in confusion. Green Moon bend down slightly and look into its eyes. “It’s okay, Ja Dal. Shortly after you eat the sweet potato casserole, please enjoy the jelly. It’s really yummy.” Green Moon points at the invisibility jelly with her hand and smiles brightly at Gizmo. Gizmo turn to look at it and feels a chill.  
The invisibility jelly looks like ordinary fruit jelly on the outside, but it tastes rather bland. Once a person or a creature ate it, that person or creature will become invisible. Unlike other substance for invisibility found throughout the universe, the Silvermoonian invisibility jelly enables the consumer to turn invisible at will.  
Of course, Green Moon did not tell Gizmo it’s unethical for her to give it the jelly, for the power of invisibility is deemed divine and reserved mostly for the people of Paradise Nation or other entities higher than Silvermoonia, or the realm of God that Christians revere. Anyone else who tries to make creatures lower than highly intelligent beings* turn invisible by giving them such substance will be frowned upon and at worst could be sentenced to death if doing so results in catastrophic consequences. At least this is the case within the Milky Way.  
Gizmo glances at the jelly again, looking confused and a bit scared. Green Moon kneels next to it and smiles. “It’s alright.” She strokes Gizmo’s chin tuft gently. “I’m not trying to make you a gremlin, I just want to protect you from the meaner gremlins still contained in this building. After you ate this jelly, they won’t be able to attack you.”  
Gizmo seems to calm down a bit. It hesitates for a minute, then walks towards the jelly and starts eating it with the small plastic spoon placed in the tray. “Hey, wait, you should eat the casserole first.” Said Green Moon as she holds out her hand to stop Gizmo, but it is too late. When Gizmo is done with the jelly, it screams in horror as it watches itself disappear one body part at a time until it becomes completely invisible.  
Green Moon grabs the now invisible Gizmo and swiftly put it back into the cage. She shut the cage door and presses a blue button on the small silvery radio communicator pinned below her dress collar like a brooch. “Sister, Gizmo ate the jelly without eating the casserole.” She said.  
“Okay, I will be on my way.” Said Bluemoon.  
A few minutes later, the door opens and Bluemoon comes in. “Where is he now?” She asked.  
“Still inside the cage. I put it back right after it ate the whole cup of jelly.” Said Green Moon.  
“Well done.” Bluemoon smiled. The scared, invisible Gizmo leans against one side of the cage, and looks at the princesses with its round, wide open eyes.  
Green Moon pulls Bluemoon away from the cage and whispers: “Sister, are you sure we are not going to get into trouble for this? What if anyone in the Neo-Silvermoonist territory senses us and come here?”  
Bluemoon pushes away Green Moon’s hand that is holding her arm. “Don’t worry.” She holds Green Moon’s wrists. “They won’t know, okay? Even if they do, by the new law of the land, they will need a search warrant to come in here.”  
“Let’s just hope so.” Green Moon sighs.  
Bluemoon walks back to the cage and put her hands on the table. “Hahahahaha!” She laughs out loud with evil complacence.

Footnotes:  
*Japanese for “younger sister”.  
* In most cases, the phrase “creatures lower than highly intelligent beings” means other animals such as birds, mammals, invertebrates, reptiles, etc. that are less intelligent than sapient species.


End file.
